


"seriously, here?"

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Closet Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Quinn Fabray, Infidelity, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn gets sucked off by Rachel in the janitors closet.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	"seriously, here?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hawbray  
> that asked for "Rachel cheating Finn with Quinn G!p?" You didn't give me much info but I hope you enjoy this.  
> Oh btw I'm sorry that I took so long to write this, and if I haven't I written yours I will eventually.

Rachel pulled Quinn into the janitors closet and closed the door.  
"Seriously, here?" Quinn said, trying to hide the fact that she was impressed that Rachel wanted to have sex in a janitors closet of all places.  
Rachel pushed Quinn up against one of the walls of the janitors closet, the brunnete pinning the taller blonde's hands above her head.

She loosened the grip on her hands as she pressed her lips onto Quinn's own.  
The blonde moaned into the kiss as Rachel tugged on her tight ponytail forcing her mouth more onto Quinn's.  
The future Broadway star soon pushed her tounge in the cheerleaders mouth.

Rachel soon pulled off of Quinn's mouth, she was about to complain until the shorter girl began peppering kisses onto her neck and groping at her semi hard dick through her underwear.  
"Fuck." Quinn moaned as her cock hardened into Rachel's hand.  
Rachel, finally fell down to her knees and rubbed Quinn's fully hard member through her skirt.

"Stop teasing me Berry, just suck my dick, please." She whined clearly annoyed.  
Rachel pulled Quinn's boxers down, her thick shaft already erect and coated with precum.

Even though this was the 5th time she saw Quinn's dick, she was still amazed at how big it was.

"I know I'm way bigger than your boyfriend but can you suck me off already?"  
The cheerleader groaned.  
Rachel took Quinn's cockhead in between her lips, her tounge shooting out to lick the precum that shuttled out of her member as she took more of her member into her mouth, greedily swallowing it down her throat, inch by inch, moaning when more and more precum shuttles out of the tip of her dick.

Rachel has half of it down her throat now when Quinn interrupts "Can i fuck your mouth?" She nods her head, her mouth still on her thick, veiny, 7 inch cock.  
The blonde grips Rachel's hair and starts to thrust her shaft in and out of her mouth moaning when her dick hits the back of her throat.

"God, fuck, Rachel I'm gonna cum-"  
Quinn says as she pulls all but the tip of her shaft out of her throat, her thick white semen shooting onto the brunnetes tounge.

Quinn is too lost in her orgasm to notice the door opening  
"Rachel? What the hell?" Finn exclaims staring at Quinn with her dick in Rachel's mouth.


End file.
